Reminiscencias
by Tao Trooper
Summary: En su temprana infancia, Eriol descubre que no es un niño normal...


Reminiscencias Autora: Kirisame

  
  
Las calles de la metrópolis estaban cubiertas de niebla aquel lejano día olvidado. A pesar de que el Big Ben señalaba con sus agujas las dos y cuarto post meridiam, el pésimo clima daba la impresión que era mucho más tarde. Para colmo, negras mensajeras de tormenta cubrían el cielo, tapando la poca luz de sol. La mujer apuró el paso por la acera, y atravesó un cruce peatonal. El niño pequeño que se asía a su mano aceleró lo que pudo, siguiendo a su madre y sujetando un peluche en su mano. Ella era hermosa y elegante como una pintura antigua, con la piel pálida, los ojos del color del mar, y su larga cabellera azulada trenzada. El hijo había heredado sus colores, aunque de rostro no se asemejaba tanto a ella. Unas gotas diminutas de llovizna mojaron sus blancos rostros. A los pocos segundos, ella se detuvo enfrente de una tienda.  
  
-Ya llegamos -dijo ella al nené.  
  
Era un local de antigüedades, colmado de muebles victorianos, figurillas de cerámica barrocas, objetos medievales y cuadros impresionistas. La mujer le susurró al infante, que no tendría más de 3 años de edad, que no tocara nada. Él se limitó a sonreírle. La dama se acercó a la caja, y el dependiente abrió los ojos al reconocerla.  
  
-¡Miss Karen! -dijo el hombre-. Hace tantos años que no la veía por estos lares.  
-¿Cómo está, Mr. Watson? -respondió, alegremente-. Aunque debo decirle que ya no soy una señorita; me casé poco después de la última vez que vine.  
-Figúrese, tiene que ser un hombre afortunado su esposo. ¿Y a qué se debe el placer de su visita?  
-Mi prima Sammy cumple años el viernes, y me pidió de regalo una cómoda de madera de abeto que vio acá. Me dijo que usted sabe cuál es.  
-Ah, por supuesto, la reservé para ella. Mrs. Samantha es una de nuestros mejores clientes. Venga conmigo, se la mostraré.  
-Muchas gracias -se agachó y se dirigió a su primogénito-. Cariño, quédate aquí mientras mami va a ver una cosa con el señor.  
-_Hai, okaasan_ -dijo él, abrazando distraídamente su muñeco, un cachorro de león. Una lluvia torrencial se desataba en el exterior.  
  
Karen suspiró. Su bebé era, aparte de encantador, un caso extrañísimo. Por algún motivo, siempre decía cosas muy maduras para su corta edad, pero había oportunidades en que decía frases filosóficas o sin sentido. Por ejemplo, llamó a su peluche de león "Kerberos, la bestia del sello" y lo colocaba a los pies de su cama para que lo protegiera. Y como si esto fuera poco, lo había oído hablar en lenguas desconocidas para ella. Su marido reconoció una de ellas como japonés, una amiga aseguró que la saludó en latín, y un chef chino conversó con él en cantonés. ¿Dónde aprendía esas cosas? ¿Sería un genio o un demente? A ella le gustaría saberlo. Lo miró de soslayo antes de seguir al señor Watson.  
  
El chico se sentía raro desde que puso el pie en la tienda. Era una sensación curiosa, como si _algo_ lo llamara. Ignorando la orden de su mamá, comenzó a recorrer la tienda y a pasar entre las antigüedades, buscando una respuesta. Podía escuchar el agua escurriéndose por el tejado, y sus pies resonando en el silencio de la habitación. Su diminuto corazón latía con fuerza. Entonces lo vio, yacía sobre una mesa llena de polvo. El resplandor de un relámpago la iluminó, y el sonido de un trueno lo estremeció.  
  
Una joya. Al menos parecía serlo. Se sintió atraído hacia ella, casi en estado de trance. Dejó caer al leoncito al piso de mármol. Tembloroso, estiró el brazo y la tomó. La vio en su palma de la mano, y a continuación cerró el puño y sus ojos. Respiró profundamente, aspirando la energía que eso emanaba. No podía desprenderse de ella; jamás lo haría. Fue suya, es suya, será suya. La conocía desde antes de nacer, la había visto en sueños, ella lo estaba esperando por décadas y décadas. Tenía un vínculo con ella, un lazo mágico inquebrantable.  
  
Tomó la cola de Kerberos con su otra mano y corrió hasta su progenitora, que examinaba a fondo con el dependiente la cómoda que iba a adquirir. Le dijo, sin aliento en la voz:  
  
-_Mommy, mommy!_  
-¿Qué pasa, mi vida? -Karen se asustó al verlo empapado en sudor y tan inquieto.  
-Quiero esto -abrió su mano y mostró su tesoro.  
  
La señora vio una menuda y antigua llavecita de oro, con un sol en la parte superior. No podía ser muy reciente, el oro había perdido su brillo.  
  
-¿De dónde la sacaste? Devuélvela a su lugar.  
-No -dijo con firmeza-. Es mi llave. La quiero.  
-Dámela -ella le arrebató la llavecilla de sus manos. Seguro pertenecía a la cerradura de otra cosa mucho más grande y cara. No podía comprar un objeto para darle la llave a él.  
-¿Por qué? No me quites mi llave mágica -gimió él, levantando los brazos para intentar alcanzarla de nuevo.  
-No puedo comprarla. Debe ser muy cara, hijito -luego de decir esas palabras, el niño lloró desconsoladamente, pidiendo el ítem a chillidos, alegando que debía ser suyo. La tormenta arremetía con mayor intensidad.  
  
La madre estaba anonadada. Él nunca se comportaba así. Al contrario de otros hijos de familias millonarias, él jamás había sido un niño mimado y caprichoso que hiciera pucheros para obtener juguetes. De hecho, era un niño tranquilo y educado que rara vez pedía algo. ¿Pero iniciar ese hábito con una llave de oro de sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo de forjada? No soportaba verlo así, era la primera ocasión en que tenía un deseo tan fuerte. ¿Lo complacería? Mejor averiguaba, sus sollozos le partían el corazón.  
  
-Mr. Watson, mi hijo encontró esto y quiere que se lo compre. ¿Recuerda con qué venía la llave?  
-Hmmm... pues la verdad, no vino con nada. Nos llegó la semana pasada. No estamos seguros si tuvo un uso ya que nos la trajeron sola. Creemos que es algún tipo de dije y no una llave real. No hemos podido descifrar su época aún por lo que no tiene un precio, mas por tratarse de usted, podemos negociarlo si está interesada -respondió Watson.  
  
Karen observó a su hijo, que la miraba con ansiedad y aprensión, en una súplica muda. A ella se le dulcificó la mirada, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Él le dedicó la mejor de sus encantadoras sonrisas, enseñando sus dientecitos. Se veía feliz y satisfecho. Ella se inclinó y depositó en su manita la alhaja.  
  
-Toma -le dijo-. Después te la limpiaré para que brille. Pero quiero que me prometas que no la echarás a perder ni la extraviarás. ¿Me lo prometes? ¿La vas a cuidar, Eriol?  
-Te doy mi palabra -dijo él, solemnemente-. El destino me trajo hacia ella, madre.  
  
Ella volvió a suspirar. ¿Algún día Eriol sería un niño más normal? La respuesta era no, y esa llave sería en parte la responsable. Si ella lo hubiese sabido, se habría estremecido del asombro.  
  
  


********************

  
  
El viento primaveral mecía las hojas, y éstas le hacían cosquillas en su cara. Se acomodó en la rama en que estaba encaramado, recostando la espalda en el tronco del árbol; apoyó una pierna en lo largo de dicha rama y dejó colgar la otra en el aire. Le gustaba trepar ese árbol de su jardín y espiar hacia abajo, aunque no había nada interesante en que posar su vista. La televisión no transmitía ningún programa bueno a esa hora, no tenía tarea que hacer, sus amiguitos habían salido por ser sábado... Estaba aburrido y le provocó relajarse en las alturas. Mañana sería un día mejor; era su cumpleaños, y le harían una fiesta genial a la que asistirían todos sus compañeritos de la escuela. No podía esperar, sería mucha diversión.  
  
Su apariencia seria y madura engañaban, pero Eriol era un niño travieso y astuto. Era un chico normal de casi 7 años. Estaban en el pasado los días en que entablaba chácharas en idiomas exóticos, hacía comentarios metafísicos y soñaba con leones alados y ángeles. Lo único que no lo abandonaba era la llave dorada, que guindaba en una cadenita en su cuello. Sentía un ilógico aprecio por ella, y ni siquiera recordaría cómo la obtuvo de no ser por lo que le contó su madre. Cambió de posición; giró y se aferró a la rama con sus piernas, y dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo. Los mechones de su cabello se balanceaban en dirección al suelo por la gravedad, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Volvió a subir al oír su nombre:  
  
-¡Eriol! ¡La cena!  
-Voy en un momento -gritó, y brincó para aterrizar de pie sobre el verde césped.  
  
Fue hasta la puerta e ingresó a la mansión. Llegó al comedor, donde sus padres ya se habían sentado. Ellos eran gente muy ocupada, así que sólo los podía ver las noches de semana y los domingos, cuando no se iban de viaje dejándolo con alguna niñera. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que lo querían muchísimo, mas él era comprensivo e independiente, y eso constituía un alivio para la pareja. Su padre, un hombre de razgos asiáticos y actitud anglosajona, le interrogó:  
  
-Bueno, mañana cumples 7 años, eres todo un hombrecito ya. ¿Estás emocionado por la fiesta?  
-Sí, mucho -sonrió.  
-Me alegra.  
-Recuerda -intervino su madre- que la semana que viene tienes que llevar a Eriol al oculista, Musashi. La maestra mandó una nota diciendo que él entorna los ojos al leer del pizarrón. Necesita lentes.  
-Sí, lo llevaré -respondió el padre, mientras cortaba un roastbeef-. Esos exámenes de la visión son fastidiosos, hijo, pero no te dolerán nada.  
-Lo sé. No te preocupes, papá, no me molesta la idea de usar anteojos.  
-Pues a mí sí me molestó cuando me pasó lo mismo a tu edad -dijo Musashi-. Si te fastidian los demás niños, no les hagas caso.  
-Si me fastidian, yo los fastidiaré a ellos -dijo con una mirada malévola. Eriol era un bromista empedernido.  
-¡Ah, no, no lo harás! -dijo Karen, enojada-. No quiero más citaciones a la escuela por buscarte problemas. Los ignoras, y punto. ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido, mamá -replicó él sin ganas. Igual no le iba a hacer caso al regaño materno.  
  
Eriol subió a su habitación después de comer. Ya se había cepillado los dientes y se había puesto el pijama. Abrió su cama, se acostó y se durmió profundamente a los pocos minutos. Pasaron las horas. Y entonces, cuando el reloj dio las 12, ocurrió algo sorprendente. El dije de llave que había dejado en la mesita de noche irradió una luz rojiza. Esa misma luz rodeó al niño... y nada volvió a ser igual.  
  
  


********************

  
  
"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es un sueño?", pensó el niño de ojos de zafiro. Se encontraba en una extraña sala en la que nunca había estado, de grandes ventanales. Un sillón bermejo se ubicaba frente a la chimenea. Era un sentimiento de _déjà-vu_, como si él ya hubiese visto ese lugar. La nieve caía en el jardín. "¿Nieve a finales de marzo?". Había algo sospechoso en esta escena, pero no podría descifrar qué era.  
  
-¿Hay alguien aquí? -gritó-. ¿Es esto un sueño?  
-No -respondió una voz serena y familiar-. No es exactamente un sueño.  
  
Eriol volteó, y se halló a sí mismo detrás de él; excepto, quizás, que no se veía como él, aunque sí se sentía como él. Era un hombre adulto, de cabello largo y negro, anteojos y túnica chistosa. Le dirigió una mirada profunda y significativa a Eriol. El chico se sentía cómodo con esa persona, mas todavía no comprendía la situación. De todos modos, era tan bizarra que hasta le era divertida. Las cosas fuera de lo común le llamaban mucho la atención.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó por fin-. ¿Y usted, quién es?  
-Nosotros, tú y yo, somos lo mismo. Yo soy tu pasado, y tú eres mi futuro.  
-¿Qué? La verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser mi pasado si es más viejo que yo?  
-Es porque soy un fantasma, una sombra. Hace muchísimo tiempo que fallecí. El que me veas es producto de un hechizo que preparé antes de mi muerte.  
-¿Un... hechizo?  
-Así es, Eriol Hiragizawa -la voz del hombre se hizo más grave-. Tú, al igual que yo en mi tiempo, no eres una persona ordinaria. Lo has olvidado al nacer en otro cuerpo y en otro siglo, pero tienes una misión en esta existencia. Una misión relacionada conmigo. Debes recuperar los conocimientos perdidos, jovencito, antes que te explique quién soy y quién eres. Es hora de que tu consciencia despierte.  
  
El rostro del hombre, antes lleno de jovialidad, cambió a una expresión muy seria. Una especie de báculo dorado gigantesco apareció en su mano izquierda. El misterioso espectro se acercó al pequeño Eriol, quien empezaba a temer por su vida. Apoyó una de las puntas del astro del báculo en la frente del muchacho. Dos insignias de luz idénticas con un sol y una luna brillaron debajo de cada uno, y una fuerte brisa de energía sacudió los cabellos de ambos. Algo cambiaba en el niño. Sus pupilas estaban en blanco, sin vida. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado de terror. Unos segundos después, las luces se habían apagado y él estaba tirado en el frío piso, con la piel de gallina. Se sentó, cerró los ojos con dolor, y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Que alguien me diga qué son estas imágenes que invaden mi mente! ¡Por amor de Dios!"  
-¿Quieres saberlo? -respondió el espíritu, como si leyera su mente-. Éstas son las memorias de un mago llamado Lead Clow. Son _mis_ memorias.   
-¿P-p-por qué? -titubeó Eriol-. ¿Por qué... me colocó sus memorias en mi mente?  
-Yo no coloqué nada, ya estaban en tu alma. Lo que hice fue romper el sello que te impedía acceder a ellas.  
-¡Qué!  
-¿Recuerdas que te dije que somos lo mismo? Tú fuiste Lead Clow en tu vida pasada. Todo lo que ves en tu cabeza te ocurrió a ti, y por lo tanto a mí. Ahora tú eres tú, pero ambos somos la misma alma reencarnada en cuerpos diferentes. Al morir mi cuerpo, nació en el tuyo. ¿Lo comprendes? En palabras simples, soy tu vida pasada, Eriol. Puede que sea complicado para un niño de 7 años, mas sé sin equivocación que lo captaste a la perfección. Sólo falta que lo aceptes.  
-Soy... ¿soy la reencarnación de un mago entonces? ¿Tu reencarnación?  
-Así es -sonrió.  
-Y estos recuerdos y conocimientos fueron reales.  
-Exacto.  
-Pero yo no sé hacer hechizos, Mr. Clow. Yo no tengo poderes mágicos ni nada de eso. Soy tan sólo un niño común y corriente.  
-Eso es lo que piensas -susurró Clow-. Tienes un talento extraordinario; es lo que siempre me decían todos. Y eres clarividente nato. Sé muy bien que debes de soñar con cosas que ocurrirán en un futuro inmediato. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
Eriol ahogó su respiración ante el comentario. Es cierto, se había olvidado que sus sueños se cumplían todo el tiempo. Como la vez que soñó que Paul Jones, un chico de su salón, se rompía una pierna patinando y, al lunes siguiente, él llegó a clases con un yeso y muletas. Esas visiones le asustaban a menudo y no las comentaba a nadie por miedo. Sí, si este sujeto sabía de todo eso, entonces el resto de su relato tenía que ser cierto, y aquellas evocaciones que daban vueltas ante sus ojos eran auténticas. ¡Tenía poderes mágicos! La revelación era placentera, la idea encantadora. Su pecho le dolía del entusiasmo. Definitivamente le gustaría ser un hechicero, ser diferente.  
  
-Ah, conque ya me crees, ¿verdad? -continuó Clow, complacido-. Sin embargo, hay un problema con las reencarnaciones, y es que nadie puede recordar lo que le ha ocurrido en su vida previa. Algunos tienen conocimientos vagos en sus primeros años de vida, mas se desvanecen a medida que crecen. Pasaría igual contigo, y ya veo que fue así. Por esta razón hice este hechizo. Me quedó algo inconcluso que sólo tú puedes hacer, pero tú no sabes como emplear tus poderes; mi sabiduría en lo oculto yacía en lo más recóndito de tu psique. No tienes tiempo para aprender y llegar al estado que alcancé en toda una vida. Luego, lo que te acabo de hacer es permitirte que tengas acceso a toda la información recopilada en mi vida: recuerdos, sentimientos, conocimientos, pensamientos. Todo. No habrá nada que yo haya hecho que tú no puedas hacer. No hay más límites que los míos propios. ¿ves?  
-Sí, veo -le dijo-. Y ahora, ¿me dirás cuál es mi misión y por qué debo hacerla?  
-¿Para qué? -rió Clow-. Sabes todo lo que sé, sólo reflexiona y ya lo descubrirás.  
  
Eriol se forzó a navegar en ese mar de ideas que fluía desordenadamente por su cabeza. Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos, alzó la cabeza hacia el paciente brujo.  
  
-¡Las cartas! Si sus poderes no armonizan con los de la nueva propietaria, se volverán obsoletas -dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-Es correcto -asintió-. Una vez te asegures que las cartas y los guardianes estén bien, podrás olvidarte del asunto de tu existencia anterior y volver a pensar en tu futuro.  
-Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer que cambien. No se les puede forzar a que lo hagan de un golpe sin que pierdan el control -protestó preocupado.  
-No puedo darte una respuesta -dijo Clow-. Es tu responsabilidad actual conseguir un medio. De todos modos, tienes tiempo de sobra para meditarlo y decidir, puesto que las cartas siguen dormidas bajo el sello del libro. Tú verás qué es lo que debes realizar en el momento apropiado. Planifícalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en que lo lograrás. Ya no tengo nada más que mostrarte; es hora de despedirme de ti, encarnación mía. Que el destino te ayude -Clow dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la oscuridad, sereno.  
-¡Espera! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas! -gritó Eriol, desesperado, estirando el brazo en su dirección.  
-La solución está en ti -murmuró Clow mientras se alejaba-. No vivas dependiendo del pasado, siempre observa el futuro. Recuerda que tú no eres yo, y no debes compararte ni dejar que te comparen. Tengo dos palabras finales para ti:  
» La primera es... adiós.  
» La segunda es... ¡DESPIERTA!  
  
  


********************

  
  
Hiragizawa recuperó el conocimiento. Todavía estaba acostado en su tibia cama, no estaba nevando y su habitación era la misma de todos los días. Él, en cambio, no lo era.  
  
"¿Soñé todo aquello?", se preguntó, abriendo los ojos por completo. "Había sido tan real... ay, tengo una horrible jaqueca. Es como aquella vez en la que el maestro Lang Tsu me obligó a aprenderme aquel libro de Confucio a los 13 años y me... ¡Un momento! ¿Lang Tsu? ¿Confucio? ¡¿Trece años?! ¡¡Estos recuerdos!! Entonces no fue un sueño, ¿o sí? Si lo fue, por qué habría de acordarme de libros de Confucio, cuando en mi vida había escuchado hablar de él. Ocurrió, tuvo que ocurrir..."  
  
Se levantó de su lecho y miró entre la oscuridad nocturna. Sus ojos se posaron en un objeto en particular, uno que lo había acompañado desde que tenía tres años de edad, y que lo acompañó también en otra era. La llave del sol resplandecía en la atmósfera. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él. La reconoció; no era una joya cualquiera, era un instrumento que obedecía a sus designios. Fue hasta ella y la tomó. Las palabras precisas se arremolinaban en su cerebro mientras la contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Debía probar que era lo que él imaginaba que era. Carraspeó su garganta seca y movió sus labios.  
  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, de acuerdo al contrato establecido entre ambos. ¡Libérate!  
  
La llave había crecido desmesuradamente, y a él le sorprendió que pudiera mantenerse en pie. El báculo dorado de picos estaba ahora en su mano; el antiguo círculo mágico centellaba bajo su cuerpo. Se sentía lleno de vida, completo, jubiloso. No se estaba volviendo loco, no, era la realidad, la dulce y amarga realidad. Su persona no se sentía como antes; ya no era el viejo Eriol, ni tampoco era el arcaico Clow. Esta noche él renació como un nuevo ser de entre sus cenizas, como un fénix. Aunque en su porvenir podía preveer enredos y dificultades para acatar su misión, lo aliviaba saber que su destino no sería monótono ni ordinario. Algún día encontraría su solución por su propia cuenta, con certeza. Y las cosas serían interesantes y sorprendentes.  
  
Éste era el principio de todo. No había retorno, nada volvería a ser como solía. El joven mago sostuvo su báculo en medio de la noche, envuelto en cavilaciones tanto suyas como ajenas, y miró con entusiasmo hacia adelante. 


End file.
